My moon and sun
by nothinparticular
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy shares a dark secret with Severus Snape and her son Draco. What happens when circumstances force her to reveal it to others? And what will one Hermione Granger do when she learns of the secret's content? Slightly AU, Narcissa/Hermione Pairing. Might just find a partner for dear Severus, too :) I'll see about Draco, Harry and so on. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing except the plot belongs to me. Slightly AU - you will see the reason why/I'll explain this in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can but I do have work, family and university to tend to, so it might take some time between updates sometimes. I will not abandon this story though! I am not a native English speaker and writer, so don't kill me for mistakes I might make ;) And now, have fun and tell me what you think !

-np

Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of the Hogwarts gates, panting and out of breath. Two toddlers were clinging to her sides, afraid of the darkness and the unfamiliar surroundings.  
"Selene, Helios", Narcissa bent down to the little ones. "No matter what happens, stay by my side and wait until either Severus, Draco or Dumbledore get here. Do you remember what I've told you about Dumbledore?"  
The little girl slowly nodded. "Yes, mommy. He is very old with a very long beard...", the little boy finished his sister's description: "...and he has little blue eyes and glasses like moons."  
Narcissa nodded and smiled proudly at the twins. "That's right my babies. Now mommy has to lay down here for a bit, okay? Because she's really tired."  
Unseen by the toddlers a lone tear ran down Narcissa's cheek as she lay down on the cold, damp grass and reached her arms out for her children. Helios and Selene were in their mother's arms immediately and Narcissa held them close and protected under her thick cloak. "I love you both so much. And Draco..."  
Then there was only darkness.

* * *

"Mommy? Mommy, I am cold. And Selene is, too", little Helios said after a while.  
"Mommy?", Selene joined her brother's pleas. "Please wake up, mommy!"  
When they weren't able to wake up their mother the little children began crying and clung to each other atop of their still mommy's body. It was late fall and the nights and early mornings were very chilly now. At least their mommy was wearing a huge coat, big enough to cover all three of them and protect them from the harsh weather. "I hope uncle Sev will be here soon", Selene whispered. Helios only nodded although it was too dark for his sister to see. He really hoped that, too. Or maybe Draco. Just about anyone…

Finally light started to creep onto the dark sky and with dawn, Rubeus Hagrid, giant and keeper of the Hogwarts grounds came by the gates as he was out looking for a rare kind of night slug which Madame Pomfrey needed for a special healing potion.  
When he stumbled upon the scene at the gates he quickly opened them with his keys and hurried out to see who the lone figure laying on the ground was.  
He gasped when he got nearer and found that it wasn't only one person laying there but a witch and two small children, who were buried deep into her cloak. Without hesitating he picked the bundle up, locked the gates and ran towards the castle. He thought that they were definitely hurt or already frozen to death when none of the three started moving and quickened up even more.  
As it was still rather early everyone would already be in the Great Hall for breakfast including their mediwitch Poppy.  
Upon seeing the giant rush into the hall, it fell quiet. Students and teachers alike stared until finally several people started moving at once:  
The headmaster came running towards him, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey at his side.  
But from the green mass of students having breakfast at Slytherin table another figure jumped from their seat and rushed towards Hagrid, it was Draco Malfoy. The boy had clearly recognized the strand of his mother's hair falling down Hagrid's huge arm and was scared out of his mind. "Mom!", he screamed, a cry that was shocking to everyone present because of its depth of feelings. Draco Malfoy wasn't one known for showing any feelings besides arrogance and superiority and maybe hatred towards Harry Potter and his friends. But love, anxiety, sadness? Those were feelings unheard of a Malfoy.

"Hagrid, what is the meaning of this?", Dumbledore asked frowning at the woman in the giant's arms. He and everyone else had reached the entrance of the Great Hall.  
Draco clung to his mother's ice cold hand peeking out of the cloak and frantically repeated one word, "mom".  
Severus stepped in front of everyone, clearly worried himself. The potions master wasn't one to show feelings either and certainly not in public like this. But he'd known Narcissa nearly as long as he lived and was godfather to all three of her children. She was like a sister to him.  
"Hagrid, where did you find her? Was she alone?", Professor Snape asked.  
"Found her just outside the gates, Professor Snape, sir. And..."  
Hagrid was interrupted by two tiny voices.  
"Draco, uncle Sev?"  
Two heads, one blonde and one raven, suddenly peeked out of Narcissa's thick winter cloak.  
Everyone except Severus and Draco gaped but before anyone could further interrogate Snape and the Slytherin, Madame Pomfrey took over the situation.  
"Mrs Malfoy clearly needs medical assistance. Save your questions for later", she glared at everyone except Draco, feeling sad for the young man.  
"Take her to the hospital wing Hagrid. Severus, you follow me, I might need your potions knowledge. Young Mr. Malfoy, you may accompany us and look after the little ones."

* * *

Two hours later Narcissa's condition was stable but the witch was still unconscious. The woman had had a severe concussion, internal and external bleedings, and also several broken bones. It was a miracle she was still alive and even more of a wonder that she'd managed to apparate herself and the toddlers to Hogwarts in her state.  
Poppy sighed as she watched the woman's breast rise and fall slightly with every breath she took. Narcissa had always been one of her favorite students during her years at Hogwarts and the girl had often visited her in the infirmary to help and learn. She couldn't believe what had happened to the happy young girl, full of dreams and hopes for her future. Until that Malfoy bastard came along. The wedding to Lucius was arranged as were most pureblood marriages, but it couldn't have been worse. Lucius Malfoy had just joined the Death Eaters back then and he'd been an arrogant prick and bully here at school.  
She sighed again and found her way back to the present. To her right Severus and Draco were tending to the twins, who were called Selene and Helios as she had learned. 'Moon' and 'Sun', fitting names for Black offspring she presumed.  
It had taken a lot of effort of both of the men to calm the two four-year-olds down but in the end they had managed. Now little Selene was cuddled up to Severus' chest, her raven locks tickling his neck and chin. It was a sight to behold, Poppy thought. She'd never believe this if she didn't see it with her very own eyes. The potions master, cuddling with a small child, not making any snide remarks but even gently stroking her back. Poppy was closer to Severus than most of the Hogwarts staff. She had known that Severus and Narcissa had always been close, but she hadn't known of the intensity of their bond. She turned her head slightly to the side and watched Draco with his younger brother. It was endearing.  
Little Helios was clapping and laughing at some magical tricks his older brother was performing for him while Draco was clearly struggling to keep a smile on his face. They looked so much alike, Helios seemed like a miniature Draco, only Helios' hair was even lighter than Draco's.

Dumbledore chose this exact moment to barge into the infirmary, Minerva fast on his heels.

"Severus", he said. "What is the meaning of this? Why didn't anyone know that Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy became parents again? And parents of twins at that!"

Severus Snape slowly got up, walked over to Draco and put his little sister into the boy's arms. Then he signaled him to stay while Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey followed him into the mediwitch's office in the back of the infirmary.

He closed the door and looked each of them in the eye before nodding and telling them to sit down. They took seats on a little but comfortable looking couch with flower print while Severus himself took the wooden chair from its place behind the desk and placed it directly opposite the group. Then he sat down, everyone's eyes following his every move.

"The reason you do not know of these children is because Narcissa was worried. Worried for the children's safety. I don't believe that I should be the one telling you this though. Those children are more than just mere children. They are very special in fact. I assume you all know that twins of different gender are a very seldom occurrence in the wizarding world?" Everyone nodded and Minerva added, "Yes, of course we know, Severus. It only happens thrice a century, sometimes even less often and those children always are bearers of great power."

Severus nodded and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I know Poppy will find out anyways when she examines the twins, which is why I will tell you know and not wait for Cissa to open her eyes and tell you herself. I swore to her not to reveal the identity of the children to anyone, so I must ask you not to talk about this to anyone else. This must stay in this room. And I will also need each of you to promise that no harm will come to my godchildren."

Dumbledore nodded and answered for the three of them, "We promise, Severus. Why would we want to harm these little ones?"

Severus took a deep breath and said, "Because their father is none other than Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

Shocked silence came over the room and didn't lift until Poppy started sobbing. "Oh the dear child, what did they do to her?"

"Poppy", Minerva said rather harshly. "Narcissa Malfoy is Bellatrix's sister after all. She might just have voluntarily climbed into the Dark Lord's bed! Those children…"

But before Professor McGonagall could go on with her rant, Severus sprang of his chair and towered over her. "You do not speak ill of her, Minerva. You don't know her like I do. This woman has gone through more than anyone of you could fathom. She never wanted to marry Lucius and she tried to get him and also me to reconsider when we were about to join the Dark Lord. I still regret that I was so stubborn and hurt at the time that I didn't really even hear what she had to say. She begged me and I didn't budge one inch. I am happy to still call her the closest friend I have, a sister. This woman was forced to share a bed with the Dark Lord! Did you ever see a woman after HE had raped her?! I did a hundred times and more… Most of them didn't survive. So don't you dare…"

In his frenzy Severus hadn't noticed the woman coming into the room, leaning weakly in the doorframe. The woman who broke off his rant when she gently took hold of his hand.

"Severus", her voice was weak and she had trouble standing on her own. "Severus, calm down. They don't know. They can't know…It is just natural that they would assume…"

The blonde witch broke into tears, clinging onto Severus' hand for dear life. The raven haired wizard took her in his arms and held her as close as he could.

"Shhh, Cissa, ssshhhh", he whispered soothingly, over and over. "I am here now, nothing will happen to you inside the Hogwarts walls."

He sat down, the broken witch still in his arms and pulled her onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair until the tears ebbed off and she fell asleep again. Then he carried her out of the room and back into the infirmary bed where Draco and the twins were fast asleep in a chair, the toddlers cuddled into their brother's arms. Those four were his family and he would be damned if he let anything happen to them. It was worse enough to see how Lucius was treating her. And he still felt guilty about not being able to just take her away to safety, away from Death Eaters and Dark Lords.

While he was standing there, watching his family sleep, Dumbledore, Poppy and Minerva were walking up to him. Minerva squeezed his shoulder, "I am so very sorry Severus and I shall apologize to her as soon as she wakes up. I…I didn't know." A lone tear ran down her cheek and Severus only nodded, accepting her apology. Narcissa had been right. They couldn't know. They didn't know her, Lucius or the Dark Lord like he did. They only saw the façade she had built up to protect her children and herself. The cold Narcissa, dutiful wife to a high-rank Death Eater.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is chapter 2. But first to answer some asked and unasked questions. This is AU. It is the 7th year of the Golden Trio at Hogwarts and they're not out in the wilderness but at school. Also, Voldemort gained his human shape earlier than in the books - in order to impregnate Narcissa. It doesn't matter though how this happened for my story. Now, enjoy!

-np

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger couldn't believe what she had just heard. Narcissa Malfoy had been raped and impregnated by none other than Voldemort. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop when she stood in the – besides the sleeping Malfoy siblings – empty infirmary. She knew that at least Mrs. Malfoy was hurt and maybe even the children. She'd known that Poppy Pomfrey could probably use every helping hand she could get which was why she'd immediately come up to the infirmary after the last class of the day. She had been helping out the mediwitch for a month now, curious as always to learn new things that could come in useful being friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who were both prone to accidents. Ron because of his clumsiness and Harry because trouble just seemed to follow Harry Potter everywhere he went.

She stood in the middle of the infirmary for minutes, trying to get over the shock when the room suddenly turned quiet after the seemingly never ending, gut wrenching sobbing and crying of Mrs. Malfoy. She heard steps and was just fast enough to hide behind the curtain of one of the infirmary beds before Professor Snape walked into the room, carrying the sleeping woman to her bed, shortly followed by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

She watched as Professor Snape laid the woman down and heard her own house head's apology… 'Good', she thought. 'At least she apologizes. How could anyone think that any woman would jump into HIS bed for fun?!' She was almost furious at her head of house. Then they left. The Professors undoubtedly going for a quiet meeting in the headmaster's office. Madame Pomfrey checked a last time on her sleeping patient and then left for her office. When the door had closed behind her Hermione sighed, relieved that no one had seen her and got out of her hiding place. She hurried to the infirmary door where she turned around to take a last glance at the sleeping Mrs Malfoy. She surely was a beautiful woman, even in her current state…

* * *

Meanwhile Narcissa was worrying herself to death. She'd woken up for some weird reason – it had felt as if someone was watching her – just to see a Gryffindor student with curly brown hair leave the hospital wing. What if this girl had heard something she shouldn't have? About her children and their…father? She slowly sat up in the bed and decided not just to worry but to take action. She would floo Severus from the fireplace in Poppy's office and ask him if he knew a girl that fit the description. Too bad she'd only seen the girl's back! As she got up from the bed she cringed. 'They sure did some handy work on me', she thought. Well, she'd wanted to talk to Severus in private anyway. And now, while all of her three children were sound asleep was probably a good time. Draco could be very nosy. And he did deserve the truth about this day's and evening's events – but not just now and not all the details she'd tell Severus. Hopefully her brother in heart was alone already. Dumbledore and McGonagall surely had bombarded him with question after question. Narcissa stepped into Poppy's office and saw the witch sound asleep on her couch. 'Well, let's not wake her up. She sure as hell needs her sleep after healing me!', the blonde thought.

She took a handful of ashes and threw it into the fire; "Severus Snape", she whispered.

It took Severus only the fraction of a second to make out the head in the flames. His living room was cleaner than her own kitchen at Malfoy Manor and that one was cleaned by house elves! Severus had always had a thing for cleanliness and order. She guessed it was what made him stay sane between his "two" spying jobs.

"Cissy", he crouched down by the fire. "I assumed you would want to talk to me sooner rather than later. Come on through."

Narcissa ducked and crawled through the fireplace. Together they sat down on Severus' black leather sofa.

"Severus. I believe I should tell you of the circumstances which brought me here today", the blonde said and nodded towards the wizard when he sent a questioning glance her way.

"The Dark Lord was furious with the children. They are only four years old but he expects so much of them! He would always try to provoke some unintentional magic out of them. And while I didn't like it – I think children should develop their magic in their own time – it wasn't as if he'd hurt them. After all, he saw them as his future. But today…", Narcissa started sobbing and Severus reached around her shoulders and squeezed them affectionately. "Today he almost hurt Helios…He used Wingardium Leviosa on Heli, made him fly as high as the room would allow. And then…then he just…he just stopped the incantation and he was falling so fast…It was out of sheer luck that I walked past the room and looked inside at this very moment. I cast a cushioning charm on the floor as he was about to hit it. Voldemort…" Severus flinched at the name and Narcissa hastily apologized to him. "I'm sorry Severus, for a moment I forgot about the pain his name inflicts on your dark mark."

"It's alright, dear. Now I believe there is no need for you to tell the rest of your story to me. He tortured you for being too "soft" on the children, didn't he?" Narcissa just nodded.

"He did. I thought he wouldn't stop before I died but finally he did. He gave Pettigrew orders of taking me to the Manor's dungeon and leave me there for the rats to feed on. Too bad for Peter that nobody had thought of taking my wand…I killed him once we reached the dungeons…I…I never used one of the Unforgivables before but it felt right, even good to do it. I fell unconscious right after. Fortunately nobody had seemed to notice the rat's absence. Somehow I made it to the twin's room. I took them and apparated the three of us right in front of the Hogwarts gates, where I heard Hagrid found me."

Severus seemed to be deep in thought. They were silent for a couple minutes, just sitting there until Narcissa finally remembered the initial reason for meeting Severus right away.

"Severus", she swallowed and tears were forming in her eyes. "I think me and the twins will have to leave Hogwarts again. There was a student, earlier in the infirmary. Gryffindor girl with curly brown hair, maybe a sixth or seventh year. I think she heard us…"

Severus only said one word as he took the witch into his arms to soothe her: "Granger"

'Well', Severus mused. 'The Granger girl surely is a curious one and always causing trouble with her two little friends, Potter and Weasley. I'll have to talk to her.'

He slowly moved away from his best and only friend and looked into her pained eyes.

"Don't worry, Cissa. The Granger girl is a bright witch. If we talk to her, she won't cause you and the children any harm. She wouldn't anyways but you see, she is best friends with Potter and Weasley. If she tells them the whole school will know and we can't have that. Also Potter and Weasley shouldn't know at all – their troublemakers of the worst kind. And they both already cringe at the "Malfoy" name." He got up from the couch. "Stay here. I'll be right back with Miss Granger."

Narcissa nodded and leaned back into the soft leather. Hopefully the girl hadn't met her friends yet. And hopefully she wasn't full of prejudices as most witches and wizards on the side of light were, hearing the name "Malfoy". She cringed at the name, too, but it would take her at least a little time to finally get rid of it. But only one thing counted: She could and she would be Narcissa Black again, no matter how long it took and how difficult it might be to divorce a Death Eater with "friends" in the Ministry. After all her true allegiances were out for everyone to see now and she was proud of them. She smiled for the first time that day.

TBC - next chapter: Narcissa and Hermione meet in person :)


	3. Chapter 3

So, first meeting between Narcissa and Hermione - will sparks fly? Or will they hate each other? Read on to find the answer ;) and leave a review if you will - I love each and everyone of them!

Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to **ladygoddess8** - because I really liked your review and I totally agree :)

Now all of you: Have fun reading!

-np

* * *

It didn't take long for Severus to find the Granger girl. 10 minutes after he left Narcissa he entered his private quarters again. He didn't want to have the Gryffindor - or any student - inside of his living quarters but he knew Narcissa would be more comfortable talking to the girl in his living room.  
The blonde witch jumped up from the sofa when she saw them entering the room.  
"Good evening, Miss Granger. I am Narcissa Malfoy but I believe you already know that. It is nice to meet you although the circumstances could be better. I hope we didn't take you away from something important at this late hour but I do have to talk to you about what I think you heard", she greeted the young witch politely.  
Narcissa took in the girl's appearance. She was taller than herself, had a nice figure and beautiful hazel eyes. Miss Granger was probably annoyed by her hairs own free will but Narcissa found that she liked the unruliness of the light brown curls. The girls stressed facial expression made her frown though. A nervous glance of the girl towards Severus explained the situation though. The young Gryffindor was clearly uncomfortable in Severus' presence. 'Well', she thought. ' She is a student and one from Gryffindor house, too, after all.' Dear Severus just wasn't made for teaching and she knew from Draco's stories that he could be rather cruel and unfair in his remarks sometimes.  
"Severus, dear", she said, shooting a meaningful look in his direction, "would you be so kind and make me and Miss Granger some tea? Oh and I'd like a sandwich as well, if I may. I'm rather hungry. Are you too, dear?", she looked at the girl who just shook her head.  
Severus nodded at his friend and left the room for his kitchen.  
"So, Miss Granger, won't you take a seat with me on the couch?", Narcissa pointed at the couch and went ahead to sit down. The girl soon followed suit and took a seat next to her. The couch was small, so their legs almost touched and she could see the girl fidgeting and trying to squeeze into the corner of her side.  
'Ugh, she already hates me for my godforsaken last name! She can't even stand to sit close to me', a disappointed voice inside of the blonde's head said. She had hoped that the girl wasn't one of the people with thousands of prejudices against her married name but apparently she did. Convincing her of keeping her secret might prove to be rather difficult then. She'd try harder to put the girl at ease then!  
"You're in year seven, just as my son Draco is, right?", she asked, trying to get the girl comfortable talking to her.  
The girl flinched but nodded none the less. Maybe Draco wasn't a safe topic to bring up either. But now she was curious... "By your reaction I assume you and my son aren't really friends, are you?"  
She knew they weren't - the girl was a Gryffindor - but the girl's dislike of Draco seemed to have deeper roots and she hoped the girl would answer her unasked question: 'What happened between the two of them?'  
Hermione thought about just giving a simple 'no' for an answer but thought better about it. 'If she wants to know, she shall. I wonder if she knows what her sweet boy is usually up to...', Hermione decided for herself.  
"You are right, we are not friends. I wouldn't want to befriend someone who calls me a Mudblood and sneers at me every day. And not to forget that I hit him and broke his nose back in third year", she defiantly said.  
Shocked silence greeted her revelation and she was about to apologize to the pale woman when she started to talk.  
"Miss Granger, I am truly sorry to hear about my son's behavior and I shall talk to him about it. You must know however, that as a son of Lucius Malfoy, a high rank Death Easter he has to play his role of a snobbish Pureblood. He won't have to though starting from today, but let me say again how sorry I am. I believe it is partly my fault that he took it as far as name calling. I always told him to never let his mask slip and to play his role like he wasn't acting. You have to understand: Most students in Slytherin house have loyal Death Eater parents. They had to believe Draco was one of them, for his and my protection."  
The Pureblood looked really sad after apologizing to Hermione which kind of saddened herself, too.  
"I think I understand", Hermione said. "I guess I might have done just the same thing. His words hurt me a lot, especially when I was younger but over time I think I may be able to forget and forgive", she paused. "So you and Draco aren't on Voldemort's side? But what about your husband?"  
The older witch sighed. "Lucius is and always has been loyal to the Dark Lord. He'd even sacrifice Draco to please him."  
Hermione nodded. Just as she had assumed. No one could play the role of an evil bastard this well without being one.  
"So, about your children. They are... his?"  
Narcissa nodded.  
"They are. Although I won't tell you anything about their conception other than that it was forced", the blonde seemed to pale and shrink in her seat at her own words and Hermione couldn't stop herself from reaching out and touching her hand. It was cold but felt softer than a bird's feathers.  
Mrs Malfoy didn't make a move to pull back and Hermione felt comfortable for the moment so she left her hand where it was, absently stroking the slim fingers.  
"Miss Granger. I have to ask of you to keep this a secret and not even tell your closest friends of the twin's genitor. I and all three of my children would be in grave danger if the wrong people found out. I was forced to conceive them but I love Helios and Selene just the same. They are my..."  
"Sun and moon", Hermione finished and blushed when she noticed the witch's surprised look. "I know a bit about Greek mythology. They are wonderful names", she explained to the blonde.  
Narcissa nodded. "It is rare that someone knows about such things, Miss Granger. You truly are someone", the older witch smiled. "I chose them because I liked them and they also fit the family tradition. You must know that I am a Black of birth and that we give names of star constellations or planets to our offspring. I'm the only one who doesn't quite fit", she said sheepishly.  
Severus Snape chose this moment to reenter the room, carrying a plate with tea and a sandwich to the couch.  
Hermione remembered that her hand was still stroking Mrs Malfoy's and hastily pulled it back earning her an amused look from the blonde.  
She blushed furiously and got up from the couch.  
"I'll be going then", she said, hurrying towards the door.  
In front of it she remembered her manners and the question she hadn't answered yet.  
"It was nice meeting you, Mrs Malfoy. And your secret is safe with me."  
She nodded to both her and Professor Snape and almost ran out of the room.

"Funny, those Gryffindors", Severus said. "Aren't they, Cissa? Bravery is supposed to be "their thing" but here they run from their snarky old Potions Professor"  
He laughed and Narcissa joined in, a huge weight dropping from her shoulders. For now, her secret was safe.  
Severus smiled at her, he was more than relieved and happy to hear her laugh again. He might just go as far as to not insult one Hermione Granger in the next potions lesson as a little Thank you.  
He looked at Narcissa: "Tea, dear?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was waiting for my muse to come back and kiss me ;)  
I'm happy so many of you are still with me in this story!  
So enough babble: Here's your well deserved update!

-np

* * *

It was hard for Narcissa to keep even the slightest smile on her face. Every fiber of her body seemed to scream with agony. Smiling made her newly healed ribs hurt but she felt a little pain... well, maybe a bit more than a little... was well worth the smiles on her children's - and Severus for that matter - faces.  
She'd talked until late into the night to Severus and had finally fallen asleep on his sofa. Severus, gentleman of the old days he secretly was, of course carried her into his bed and slept on the couch himself. In the morning she'd woken up to the worried face of her oldest son and the two sleepy faces of her little ones.  
She'd assured them, mostly Draco, that she was fine - sometimes she felt lying was okay - and took her time to hug each of them, Helios poking her ribs in the process.  
Now the 5 of them were sitting in Severus' kitchen, drinking tea, hot cocoa and eating bagels with marmelade and honey. And sitting really was a gruesome sport for her right now. She'd started to fidget in the chair only seconds ago but she knew Severus had already noticed when he spoke up:  
"So, how would my favorite twins like to go and pet a baby dragon?"  
The twin's eyes got huge and their smiles even bigger.  
"Really, a real dragon uncle Sev?", Helios excitedly asked while his sister was already showing off her best puppy eyes for her mommy.  
"Can we mommy, please?", Selene stuck her lower lip out, pouting like a professional.  
Narcissa knew Severus would never even consider doing anything that could be harmful for her children, so she nodded, getting to little bear hugs as a thanks.  
"Well, then let's go. I have to be back in an hour. Teaching the seventh years."  
And with that they were gone leaving Narcissa and Draco to themselves.  
His mother hadn't noticed but just as Severus, Draco had instantly known that his mother was in pain when she started to nervously move around in her chair.  
He sent a worried look her way and spoke up, "Let's go mother. I'll accompany you to the hospital wing."  
Narcissa opened her mouth, ready to complain about not being in any pain but stopped at seeing the look on her son's face.  
Draco had features of both of his parents but luckily he seemed to grow to his own person inch by inch, every day. She was thankful that he didn't possess his father's cruelty and that he wasn't even half as arrogant. She knew her son could be a real brat and talking to Miss Granger last night only confirmed this. But she knew that her son was a good young man after all and that was all that counted. She was also happy that he didn't possess some of her own character traits. She'd always known what was going on inside of their house. Had known of all the torturing happening by her husband's hands - and yet she'd always been too much of a coward, maybe even too much of a noble pureblood lady to stop or at least leave him. It had just seemed easier to stay, so stayed she had.  
She found her way back out of her mind and simply nodded. It was cute to see her son so worried and caring.

After being checked up at the infirmary, another dose of pain numbing potion and a little chat with Poppy, Narcissa was alone and unsure of what to do. Draco had to go to get ready for his classes of the day and Severus was not yet back with the twins.  
She didn't think it wise wandering about the school building and didn't feel up to walking too much anyway, but what else was she to do?  
She couldn't find an answer to the question because only seconds later an angry voice came to her ears.  
"What were they thinking, letting you into the school? You are nothing but Death Eater scum! Maybe I should show you where your place is..."  
She looked up to see a young man with red hair facing her in the hallway. 'Probably a Weasley', she thought.  
His face was red with anger, matching his hair color in a most unpleasant way and his eyes were full of rage - uncontrolled rage.  
She saw the wizard pulling out his wand, but before he could fire a spell at her - or she herself could react - he had the point of another Gryffindor's wand at the back of his neck.  
"Ronald Weasley", a furious Hermione Granger said through gritted teeth and poked him hard with her wand, making him wince. "You put your wand down this second before I hex you into oblivion! This is no way to treat a guest of Hogwarts."  
Narcissa just stood there, watching the scene unfold with her mouth agape.  
The Weasley boy on the other hand started to get even angrier by the second.  
"But Hermione, everyone knows what she's done. Everyone knows her family, knows they're all bad and rotten. And you should be helping me, after all you are the Muggleborn, not me. She'd kill you right away if she had the chance to."  
His face seemed ready to explode now, but the Granger girl wasn't intimidated in the least. She stepped around her fellow Gryffindor - and friend, Narcissa remembered Severus' words about the trio - still holding him at wandpoint. Ronald Weasley was almost an head taller than Miss Granger but Narcissa could clearly see the boy's uncertainty: He wasn't sure at all if his friend would make use of her wand or not.  
The blonde then decided to intervene. She didn't want and shouldn't be the cause of apparently close friends having a serious fallout.  
"Miss Granger", she sent a small smile at the girl and walked towards them, coming to a stop behind the girl facing away from her. "Thank you for interfering but I think Mr Weasley didn't mean to cause any real harm to me. It is only understandable that he thinks me responsible for my husband's and sister's crimes and therefor I shall forgive and forget."  
She put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and easily felt the tension radiating of of her.  
The Gryffindor witch seemed to think everything over and finally took down her wand, sending a fierce nod towards the boy who hurriedly walked off, shock and something alarmingly close to disgust on his face.  
Hermione's shoulders immediately sagged. Narcissa, hand still resting lightly on the younger witch's shoulder, gently turned the girl around to look her in the eyes.  
Hermione Granger finally started talking, "Why... Why did you let him get away like this? You must have known that he did indeed mean to use his wand, so why? "  
The young witch was clearly confused.  
"Because he is still your friend", she answered as softly as she could. "I really am thankful for the way you protected me there. But you shouldn't lose a friendship over this. Not over me. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness. I may not have done anything to all those captive muggles, muggleborn and halfblood witches and wizards myself, but I didn't do anything to help them either. This makes me guilty and your friend has a right to his fury." Her face became a hard mask and she was again the infamous 'Ice Queen': "Thank you Miss Granger but please do not mingle in my affairs in the future. I am more than able to protect myself and my own and do not wish your help."  
Those words being said Narcissa turned on her heels and headed back to Severus' quarters in the dungeon.

Left behind was a confused, sad and disappointed Hermione.  
'Why, why had she started to care for the blonde pureblood?'  
But mostly Hermione was disappointed although she didn't know why. What did she expect? Friendship? Or something entirely different, she had to wonder. Mrs Malfoy's words had hurt her more than they should have and she didn't know what to make of it...  
And Ron? Well, she didn't want to think about this one either.  
Her life had become a mess in all but 5 minutes and her head felt like it was about to explode from the shear chaos.

Narcissa on the other hand sat in Severus' office, crying. She'd done a lot of that lately and it was clearly taking its toll on her. She felt so exhausted.  
And she already felt guilty for the way she'd talked to the young Gryffindor but there wasn't any other option. Having anything at all to do with her would only cause the girl harm. Her friends were already distancing themselves from her. And well, a certain Dark Lord was in the picture, too.  
She knew she had to keep the girl far far away from her so she would stay safe. Were the circumstances different she should have liked to get to know her better, maybe even become friends with her. The young woman was so very intelligent and intriguing and with her curious nature and sharp wit she reminded Narcissa a lot of herself when she was younger and still full of dreams for her future.  
She heard the door open and seconds later Severus and her two little ones came in. Luckily she was a natural in hiding her true feelings. She didn't want Severus to know that she was upset, he had so many problems without her being one, too. So she slipped on the most dazzling smile she could muster and opened her arms wide for the twins running excitedly towards her. She'd learned to always wear a mask. She'd worn the mask of the dutiful and frightened little housewife whenever Lucius was around and when Voldemort had taken residence in the manor she'd used the same face on him, too. None of them should know that she was in fact a powerful witch, even stronger than her older sister Bellatrix. And towards other people besides Death Eaters she she was the 'Ice Queen', unfeeling and cold. It was how she'd always fared best, how the people she loved and her own heart were safest. And now, since she'd come to Hogwarts she felt those walls come down, bit by bit, every hour she spent here. The school had always felt more like a home to her than Black Manor ever had and being here again... well, it was surely something, just like the young woman that had just stood up for her in front of her friend.  
She'd have to be more careful and always at attention from now on. She couldn't let her mask slip again like it'd done so often in the last hours if she and her children were to survive.  
And what else was there that mattered?


End file.
